This invention relates to stabilization of proteins in solution, particularly but not exclusively to stabilisation of enzymes. Alternative proteins include antibodies, antigens, serum compliment, vaccine components and bioactive peptides.
Use of enzymes in analytical applications has become well known because enzymes afford a number of significant advantages over conventional analytical chemistry. Enzymes confer specificity, sensitivity and operate under mild analytical conditions. A major disadvantage of enzyme based assays is that the enzyme component is often unstable. This may lead to degeneration of the reagent during storage and spurious results. Various methods have been used to increase the stability of enzymes including immobilisation, chemical modification by cross-linking, polymer grafting or substitution reactions, physical entrapment or encapsulation in polymer matrices or membranes and the addition of chemicals or solvents to the enzyme preparation. Enzyme preparations for use in analytical methods are often supplied in a dry stabilized form using a combination of chemical additives to promote stability. WO90/05182 and WO91/14773 disclose stabilization of enzymes on drying by mixing aqueous solutions of the enzyme with soluble polyelectrolytes and cyclic polyols before removal of water from the solution. Such compositions have not been found to afford significant stabilization prior to dehydration.
According to a first aspect of the present invention a protein stabilizer additive comprises two or more of: